The control of plant diseases caused by fungal plant pathogens is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Plant disease damage to ornamental, vegetable, field, cereal, and fruit crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action.
World Patent Publication WO 2001/010825 discloses certain carbamate derivatives of Formula i as fungicides.
wherein, inter alia, R1 is C1-C6 alkyl; G is O, S or NR4; R2 is H or C1-C6 alkyl; R3 is H or C1-C6 alkyl; X is halogen; n is 0 to 4; Q is H or C1-C6 alkyl; and Y is C1-C10 alkyl.
World Patent Publication WO 2004/037770 discloses certain N-phenylhydrazine derivatives of Formula ii as fungicides and insecticides.
wherein, inter alia, each R1 and R2 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl; R3 is C1-C6 alkyl or C1-C6 alkoxy; R4 is H or halogen; R9 is H or C1-C6 alkyl; and Y is H or C1-C6 alkyl.
World Patent publication WO 2005/051932 discloses certain arylheterocycle derivatives of Formula iii as fungicides and insecticides.
wherein, inter alia, R1 is C1-C6 alkyl or C1-C6 alkoxy; R2 is halogen; m is 0 to 4; T is a substituted C—N or N—N bridge; and Q is a N-heterocycle also containing as ring members selected from O and S.